Obsessions
by Forever Falling
Summary: uhhh.....read it!!!!!! I COMMAND YOU!!!!!!!!


centerbOBSESSIONSbcenter  
  
00-Forever- -Falling-00  
  
bC1b  
  
"Father," mumbled Nina. She was dreaming of David Duchovny again. He was young and succulent in this one, and she loved him dearly. But, this time it had changed drastically. He was her .FATHER!!!!  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Went the alarm.  
  
"Wake up!" her mother (Paige) called.  
  
"Fuck. off." Nina grumbled, "David's here."  
  
"Don't use profanity," Nina's mother replied.  
  
The girl refused to get up.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile in a nearby apartment, Elias Harris was eating his grilled cheese sandwich for breakfast. He'd remembered his dream last night: he had dreamt of Yami. in places Yami shouldn't have been, in his bed, in the closet, in a locker. numerous places. Elias couldn't get it out of his head. What did this dream mean?  
  
It was already 8:35 so he figured he should get to school. Zoë, Cassidy, and Kayleigh were waiting. Elias stiffed the rest of his grilled cheese into his mouth and scampered out the door.  
  
*  
  
Nina had finally gotten out of bed. She yawned, stretched and looked at the clock. 8:40 am. Her eyes went bigger than a stoned leprechaun. "SHIT!!!" she exclaimed and ran to the washroom for her early morning duties.  
  
Paige smiled as she saw her daughter rush in. "It's Tuesday."  
  
Nina stopped dead. "What. did. you. say?"  
  
"Happy Tuesday!"  
  
"GODDAMMIT!" Nina yelled and threw her toothbrush on the tiled floor. "YOU BITCH!" The girl tackled her mother and there they lay (in kind of a nasty position) on the floor, fighting like wild animals.  
  
*  
  
As Elias walked to school, he found it surprisingly quiet. iI must be really fuckin late!i He thought to himself and started to pick up the pace.  
  
When he arrived at Argyle, the hallways were empty, and as he sauntered to his locker, he realized it was Tuesday! He stopped in the middle of the hall to curse and yell.  
  
What he didn't realize was Mr. Boljuncic was behind him. "NO PROFANITY, CHILDREN!" the PE teacher roared.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Elias cried and ran away from the accursed athletics teacher. What he didn't realize was Boljuncic had him by the collar and was (basically) carrying him to the office of Mr. Peter Ewens.  
  
"I caught this one swearing, your principalness," Mr. Boljuncic said in a whiny little girl voice.  
  
Mr. Ewens smiled sweetly and replied, "John, how many times do I have to tell you? I DON'T GIVE A FLYING PEICE OF FUCK!"  
  
".Yes, sir," Mr. Boljuncic muttered and slowly trudged out of the office.  
  
"So, Elias. that's your name, right?" asked Ewens.  
  
"Yeah," Elias replied.  
  
"I have a job for you," said Peter.  
  
"Okay.."  
  
"See those kids over there?"  
  
Elias nodded.  
  
"I want you to show them around the school."  
  
Elias looked at Mr. Ewens for a second, and then drew his attention to the kids. He squinted at them for a second, and then his heart skipped a beat. There was only one word that could describe his feelings: Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
*  
  
On the five hundred floor, Nina, Zoë, Cassidy, Kayleigh and Joey sat, talking loudly and (all except Nina) playing with their mutated Pokémon cards, falsely labeled 'Yu-Gi-Oh cards'.  
  
"Hey, guys! I had a really weird dream last night, wanna hear it?" Nina asked in her loud, elevated voice.  
  
Her four 'friends' didn't even look up from their game.  
  
"Hey, GUYS!" Nina yelled, sounding even louder and more elevated than the last time.  
  
Still no answer from the 'friends'.  
  
Nina stood up, and started to dance around, waving her arms, and yelling, "HEY! HEY! HEY!"  
  
Then, out came Mrs. McKinley, "Please keep it down out here!"  
  
Nina quickly shut her mouth, and the science teacher waddled back into her desolate shell of a classroom.  
  
Finally, Joey looked up from the game. "What?" he asked.  
  
"See. ya know. I had this dream. where I was Scully, and then I jumped in this puddle and I kissed Mulder, then I turned back into me, and I was kissing David Duchovny. and then. and then. We stopped kissing and he said, 'Nina, I am your father!' and I said, 'I love you!' and we kissed!" Nina exclaimed.  
  
Her friends just rolled their eyes and resumed their game. Nina couldn't figure out why she still hung around with these people. Melissa, Stefan and Danial were much more mature.  
  
Suddenly, everyone looked up, and saw Elias walking down the hall with six other people trailing behind him. "Hey, guys," he said.  
  
"Hi, Elias!" everyone chimed.  
  
"Why don't I ever get a welcome like that?" Nina asked.  
  
"Because they don't like you," Elias replied.  
  
"Who are those people?" Nina asked.  
  
"Well. this is Jounouchi Katsuya, Yugi Moto, Yami, Seto Kaiba, Ryou, and Bakura," Elias introduced.  
  
Joey, Zoë, Kayleigh and Cassidy looked over at Elias in awe. "ARE YOU KIDDING?" they all cried at once.  
  
Nina laughed out loud at the X-Files comic she was reading.  
  
Mrs. McKinley waddled out of her class again, "Did I not JUST tell you to shut up!"  
  
The hallway went silent.  
  
"That's better!" McKinley yelled, and once again went back into her classroom.  
  
"Let's go out into the hallway," Elias suggested.  
  
Everyone nodded except Nina, who was at peace in her world of X.  
  
bEnd of 1b 


End file.
